My Autumn's Love
by Dawn Maiden
Summary: [Ch.1 Update] Catatan cinta semusim. Diatas guguran daun deciduous ia memulai cerita kasihnya. "Datanglah ke pohon Deciduous di taman, hingga daun terakhirnya gugur, temui aku disana.." ChanBaek, With a little bit KaiBaek at the begining. Was author Bleeding Magnae before
1. PROLOG

**Chanbaek Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Auntumn Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Dawn Maiden**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Auntumn Love**

 **18 September 2015... Aku melihat cintaku bersama yang lain**

 **.**

 **21 September 2015... Ia pergi, meninggalkanku deminya**

 **.**

 **23 September 2015... Guguran pertama daun pohon Deciduos jatuh ke tanah**

 **.**

 **29 September 2015... Aku melihat senyumnya, senyumku yang baru**

 **.**

 **1 Oktober 2015... Park Chanyeol, oh... What a wonderful name**

 **.**

 **4 Oktober 2015... Ia melihatku, akhirnya**

 **.**

 **6 Oktober 2015... Ia melihatku, lagi, lebih lama**

 **.**

 **10 Oktober 2015... Ia berjalan ke arahku, meninggalkan secarik kertas** _–May I Know Your Name?-_

 **.**

 **12 Oktober 2015... Aku mendengar suaranya, bahkan hatiku berdetak, pipiku memanas**

 **.**

 **13, 14, 15, 16..., 28 Oktober 2015... Aku menemuinya, melihat wajahnya, mendengar tawanya, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi**

 **.**

 **30 Oktober 2015... "Would you be mine? Forever?" . Sungguh, kalimat terindah dalam hidupku.** _ **YES I WOULD, DARLING...**_

 **.**

 **7 November 2015... Malam itu, aku sepenuhnya miliknya.**

 **.**

 **8 November 2015... Pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenalnya, tak ada pesan, tak ada telepon, tak ada pertemuan, sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **9, 10, 11 November 2015... Terus begitu, aku tak sanggup lagi.**

 **.**

 **13 November 2015... Incoming call : Prince Chan 3**

" _Yeobboseyo, baek, bisa kau antarkan bajuku? Tertinggal di rumahmu kan? Letakkan di depan pintu, aku pulang besok. Gomawo.. Saranghae" . Bahkan ia tak memberiku kesempatan bicara. Tapi aku senang, Chanyeol mencintaiku kan?_

 **.**

 **14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19,... 25 November 2015... Benar-benar tak ada kontak, bahkan rumahnya pun kosong**

 **.**

 **27 November 2015... Aku melihatnya di rumah sakit, bersama seorang wanita. Hatiku sakit sedikit.**

 **.**

 **30 November 2015... "Datanglah ke pohon Deciduous di taman, hingga daun terakhirnya gugur, temui aku disini. Mianhe, Aku mencintaimu..." Kalimat dan kecupan darinya. Dan secarik kertas, lagi, digenggamanku.**

 **.**

 **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,... 20 Desember 2015... Dan aku terus menunggu, sayang...**

 **.**

 **21 Desember 2015... Aku menemuinya, dan airmataku jatuh. Bersama daun terakhir pohon Deciduous, cintaku pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chanbaek Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Auntumn Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Dawn Maiden  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Auntumn Love  
**

 _ **{Seoul, 18 September 2015}**_

Hari ini musim gugur tahun 2015.

Kopi, panekuk, sirup maple, dan kaos kaki hangat. Musik-musik klasik di kedai kopi dan nenek tua yang menemani cucunya makan siang. Orang-orang menggenggam payung berjalan merunduk di trotoar. Langit berawan dan daun yang menguning. Labu-labu dipanen dan diukir, _Jack o'lantern_ dan _trick or treat._

Semua sama indahnya, sama hangatnya.

Gumpalan kapas gelap bergulung di angkasa. Mengabarkan setiap insan bahwa air akan segera turun darinya. Menghalangi matahari membagi sinarnya pada bumi. Memberi kesan kelam pada sore hari itu.

Kelam. Satu kata itu pula yang menggambarkan perasaan lelaki mungil yang meringkuk di bawah rindang pohon deciduos di taman kecil di tepi kota Seoul. Punggungnya menyandar, wajahnya tertutup telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar sedikit, meratapi nasib cintanya yang tidak seindah musim favoritnya, musim gugur.

Siang tadi, ia melihatnya. Melihat kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, pergi bersama seorang gadis. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu, merangkulnya, bahkan menciumnya. Hal yang bahkan jarang didapatkannya dari matahari jiwanya, Kim Jongin.

"Byun Baekhyun _, would you be mine?_

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kim Jongin, 2 tahun lalu. Khusus untuknya, hanya untuknya. Namun itu dulu, Kim Jongin yang dulu.

Padahal semuanya berjalan begitu saja dengan indahnya, tak ada retak yang mengancam hubungan mereka. Namun sebuah gunting tajam mengoyak rajutan kasih yang mereka jalin 2 tahun belakangan. Sakit, saat semua yang telah kau pertahankan hancur begitu saja.

Kini ia benar-benar hampa. Hatinya terlalu sakit, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menangis dan terus menangis. Mencoba membagi sedikit perihnya pada rintik hujan yang mulai turun.

See? Bahkan langit pun tahu seberapa sakitnya rasa itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **And When He Cried, The Stars Lost Their Shine.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **{Jeju Island, 21 September 2015}**_

Baekhyun senang, sangat senang. Hari ini, di musim favoritnya, di tempat favoritnya, bersama orang favoritnya, ia akan diberitahu tentang sebuah 'perihal penting'.

Entah itu bunga entah cincin atau hanya sebuah 'Saranghae' Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Ia rindu semuanya, semua Jongin dan perlakuan lembutnya.

 _Tapi bukan_ , kata Tuhan, _belum saatnya._

Belum saatnya untuk bunga, belum saatnya untuk cincin, belum saatnya untuk 'Saranghae' yang lain. Perihal penting itu bukan mereka yang Baekhyun harapkan dari kekasihnya, bukan.

Tapi sebuah berita buruk.

"Kita selesai."

Dua kata, satu kesan.

Sakit.

Dan mimpi buruk itu datang. Berakhir sudah semua catatan semu cinta dua anak adam itu.

Pesan selamat pagi, kecupan-kecupan kecil, pelukan hangat, semua sirna saat kalimat itu terucap.

Lidahnya kelu, matanya mengabur, setitik air terkumpul di tepinya. Bahkan tubuhnya nyaris jatuh terduduk saat Jongin beranjak menjauh melewatinya.

Ribuan pertanyaan terkumpul di otaknya bersama dengan sakit dan sebaris sumpah serapah. Rasanya sakit yang tidak berdarah, ngilu yang tidak membiru, lelah yang tak terobati dengan tidur 1000 tahun

Kini ia hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kesepian. Dengan hatinya yang nyaris remuk ia berdiri, melangkah lemah memapah kakinya tanpa arah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Hanya ingin menangis, dan tidur terlelap sepanjang hari. Berharap mimpi membawanya pergi ke negeri antah berantah, mempersatukannya dengan pangeran tampan lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Bahkan secuil kecil sudut hatinya berharap agar ia tak terbangun lagi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **That 'Happily Ever After' Things, Only Exist In A Dream, Right?**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
